Une vampire génétique
by Noaxalyan
Summary: Les Volturi veulent retrouver une jeune femme possédant des capacités monstrueuses, qui s'est échappée d'un laboratoire secret où l'on pratiquait des expériences douteuses . Démétri est chargé de la ramener .


Chapitre Premier : Etrange d couverte

PDV D m tri Volturi

Je ne savais pas si les vampires pouvaient r ver mais, dans tous les cas, j'avais fait un dr le de r ve .  
Je me trouvais dans une for t . C' tait sombre et dense . Si j' tais encore humain, je n'aurais certainement rien vu du tout . Mais gr ce mes sens largement plus d velopp s que la normale, je pouvais distinguer chaque grain de poussi re qui volait dans l'atmosph re, je pouvais entendre le moindre chuchotis de n'importe qui m me une longue distance . Et mon odorat - ma fiert - me permettait de retrouver la trace de n'importe quelle personne que l'on me demanderait de chercher . J' tais le meilleur traqueur au monde . C' tait ce don qui satisfaisait grandement Aro quand il avait besoin de mes services ; faire partie des Volturi tait un honneur particuli rement b n fique et rare .  
La for t dans laquelle je me trouvais m' tait famili re ; j'avais l'impression d'y tre d j venu, seul ou accompagn par mes fr res et soeurs . Il y avait un grand pin qui a t abattu, quelques m tres de moi . Il n'y avait aucune trace qui pourrait me certifier qu'un appareil lectrique tait responsable de sa chute . Non, un vampire avait d s' nerver et le briser . Tournant sur moi-m me, j'aper us un mouvement fluide et rapide de l'autre c t , trois m tres de moi . C' tait une personne, j'en tais s r . Je me mis sa poursuite, tr s curieux .  
A ma grande surprise, celui ou celle que je poursuivais tait tr s rapide, s rement plus que moi lorsque je ne traquais pas . Ses mouvements, emplis d'une gr ce inhumaine, me paraissaient d passer de tr s loin ceux des vampires que je connaissais . De plus, cette personne poss dait des cheveux d'un blanc neigeux impressionnant, comme mon ma tre Caius . Sa magnifique peau tait m tiss e, tremp e d'un dr le de liquide visqueux . J'observai son corps fin aux courbes plus qu'avantageuses et s duisantes . C' tait une jeune femme, pour s r .

- Attendez ! criai-je en acc l rant ma course .

Je la vis sauter gracieusement en l'air, saisir une branche de ses deux mains, effectuer un mouvement fluide digne d'une acrobate de tr s haut niveau pour se maintenir en quilibre sur cette branche d'arbre . Elle posa ensuite son regard sur moi, une fois immobile . Je m'arr tai mon tour, subjugu par sa beaut f line et sauvage .  
Jamais je n'avais observ pareil visage . Elle tait sublime : ses l vres pulpeuses et roses taient tach es de sang, mais tr s d sirables . Son nez tait fin et retrouss . Et ses yeux - magnifique couleur - taient d'un bleu tr s lectrique, ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu . Mes prunelles rouges devaient la rendre perplexe, car elle fron a les sourcils en m'observant . J'en profitai pour regarder son corps gracieux . Sa poitrine tait tr s g n reuse et bomb e, sa corpulence tr s fine, son ventre tout plat . Elle avait un corps parfait . Trop parfait .  
Reprenant mes esprits en secouant la t te, je lui dis d'une voix assur e :

- Bonjour !

Elle ne me r pondit pas, continuant de me fixer . J'essayai encore :

- Je suis D m tri Volturi . Et toi ?

Toujours aucune r ponse . Etait-elle authiste ?

" On se r veille, D m tri ! Nous sommes demand s ! "

Je clignai des yeux, et les posai sur F lix, qui me regardait avec son grand sourire fier . Il tait content de m'avoir interrompu dans ma r verie, j'en tais s r . Grognant de frustration, je le regardai d'un air glacial .

- Quoi ? sifflai-je .  
- Du calme, ma petite poule ! s'exclama-t-il en riant . Je venais juste te chercher car Aro nous demande . Et on dirait que c'est urgent .  
- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus t t ? Allons-y !

Je me redressai habilement, remettai mes v tements correctement, et suivis F lix jusqu' la salle des tr nes . J' tais encore un peu secou par ce r ve trange ; cette fille m'intriguait norm ment . D'abord, le sang qui coulait de ses l vres m'amenait penser que c' tait un vampire, ou un demi-vampire . Mais pourquoi tait-elle tremp e ? Ce n' tait s rement pas de l'eau sur elle, ni de l'huile - j'aurais reconnu l'odeur . Et d'o sortait-elle pour courir en tenue d'Adam dans une for t ?  
F lix et moi arriv mes la salle des tr nes, o Jane et Alec, Heidi, Chelsea et Afton, et nos ma tres nous attendaient . Mon meilleur ami vint se placer du c t de sa compagne, notre chasseuse de nourriture, et je m'installai sa gauche pour mieux ignorer le regard furieux que Jane posait sur moi . Elle m'en voulait toujours autant de l'avoir quitt e ; nous pouvions dire que notre relation s' tait tr s mal termin e . Quand nous tions ensemble, ce n' tait pas la vampire d moniaque que tout le monde connaissait, elle tait douce comme un agneau . Gentille . Tout son contraire .  
Aro, dans toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur, tapa dans ses mains :

- Mes tr s chers, j'ai quelque chose vous demander . Qui est de la plus haute importance . Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas d'aller exterminer une arm e de nouveau-n s . Non, c'est bien plus d licat et plus complexe que cela .  
- Aro, dis-leur l'essentiel, s'interposa Caius d'une voix s che . Ils sauront tout quand ils l'auront captur e et ramen e Volterra .

" Captur e " ? Nous nous regard mes, tonn s . Personne ne comprenait de quoi ils pouvaient parler, et pour quelle raison ce sujet leur paraissait si important . Aro grima a l g rement .

- Je comprends ton inqui tude mon fr re, murmura-t-il froidement, mais essaie de rester calme et patient . Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, elle doit toujours se trouver dans cette for t .

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous, nous fixant de ses yeux rouges laiteux . Son visage tait plus grave, ses traits tir s par la crainte .

- Ma tre ? h sita Jane, de plus en plus curieuse .  
- Je vous charge de retrouver une personne le plus vite possible, d cr ta-t-il, qu'elle soit en libert dans la nature nous inqui te terriblement, en sachant surtout de quoi elle est capable et qu'elle ne conna t absolument pas le monde ext rieur . Voici sa description .

Il quitta la pi ce quelques secondes, et revint nous avec un dossier . Il me le tendit en me regardant avec insistance . Je le pris dans mes mains, et ouvris le contenu, curieux de ce que je pourrai y d couvrir . En voyant la photo, j'eus un choc ; c' tait elle . La m me sublime jeune femme que j'avais " vue " en r ve . Aucun doute, c' tait exactement elle . Son regard m'intriguait toujours autant, elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir o elle se trouvait . Elle semblait perdue, comme embrouill e . Et sa beaut exceptionnelle ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie de la retrouver et de la conna tre . Maintenant que mon ma tre nous avait charg s de la ramener Volterra, je n'aurais plus chercher d'excuse pour d serter le ch teau pendant quelque temps .

PDV Naexalyan

Je marchais dans la rue lentement, regardant toutes les figures que je croisais . De nombreux visages inconnus me d visageaient bizarrement, se demandant certainement pourquoi je paraissais aussi trange . Je clignais des yeux tr s fr quemment, la lumi re tait trop puissante . Je n'y tais absolument pas habitu e, et c' tait tr s d rangeant . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne r agissais pas comme les autres ; ils paraissaient ma tre d'eux-m mes, ils ne semblaient pas perdus comme moi cet instant . Tout m' tait tranger, je ne connaissais et ne reconnaissais absolument rien . Je m'assis lourdement quelques m tres plus loin, dans un coin sombre . Mon audition captait une discussion entre trois personnes, cinq m tres au-dessus de moi dans un immeuble . Elle tait tr s anim e, et ces gens avaient l'air tr s nerv s ; j'entendais la chamade de leurs coeurs . Leurs battements taient r guliers, calmes . C' tait un son que j'aimais entendre . Posant la main sur ma propre poitrine, je me concentrai pour percevoir les pulsations de mon propre coeur . Reposant et pur, ce bruit me calmait quand j' tais dans ce laboratoire .  
Le sang qui coulait de ma bouche avait disparu quand j'ai plong pour nager . Donc, cet l ment ne perturbera pas les gens tout autour de moi si je faisais plus attention mon comportement . Je sentis mes canines s'allonger doucement dans ma bouche ; celles du haut et celles du bas . Un petit ronronnement f lin m' chappa lorsqu'une odeur tr s app tissante me chatouilla les narines . Tournant doucement la t te vers la droite, j'aper us un homme s'approcher de moi prudemment . Les yeux fix s sur moi, il me parlait . Sauf que je ne savais pas comment communiquer avec lui ; je le comprenais parfaitement, mais comment lui r pondre ? Je me contentai de le regarder calmement . Ou plut t de fixer son cou . Une veine palpitait sur sa carotide, et le sang qui affluait dans cette zone m'appelait . Qu'attendais-je pour planter mes crocs dans sa chair et de le vider jusqu' ce que mort s'en suive ?

- Attends, je vais t'aider, me dit-il doucement dans un sourire avant de se tourner . Jesse ! Apporte-moi vite des serviettes et des v tements !

Voulait-il m'aider ? S'il avait l'intention de me venir en aide, je n'avais donc aucune raison de l'attaquer . J'entendis ensuite des pas pr cipit s dans notre direction, tandis que je me relevais gracieusement . L'homme posa ses deux mains sur mes paules, et m'incita le suivre dans la ruelle . Relevant la t te, je pus voir un autre homme, beaucoup plus jeune cette fois-ci . Nous nous regard mes tr s attentivement, silencieux . Je pus remarquer que c' tait une tr s belle personne : il avait des cheveux d'un blond dor , courts et mal coiff s . Ses yeux taient d'un bleu fonc et profond . Il avait un regard malicieux et charmeur . Sa bouche, parfaitement dessin e et assez pulpeuse, s'ouvrit alors dans un sourire amical . Je faillis faire de m me, mais je me rappelai tr s rapidement que mes canines n' taient pas r tract es, donc toujours visibles . Au laboratoire, on m'avait appris les faire appara tre et dispara tre selon ma volont . Il suffisait de le vouloir, de penser quelque chose de sanglant ou d'abstrait, pour que j'apparaisse comme une humaine normale ou un vampire . " C'est une question de volont , Naexalyan . Tu es un tre surnaturel ayant besoin de sang pour survivre . Tu peux refouler tes envies, mais t t ou tard, tu vas devoir assouvir tes d sirs . "  
La raison . Elle me ramenait toujours la r alit . Effectivement : je sentis mes canines se r tracter doucement, jusqu' ce qu'elles soient de taille normale et humaine . Je pus adresser un sourire blouissant au jeune homme . Les battements de son coeur s'acc l r rent aussit t .

- Salut, bredouilla-t-il, encore confus . Co-comment tu t'appelles ?

Ah, mon nom ? J'ouvris la bouche, et dis d'une voix raill e :

- Naexalyan . Je m'appelle Naexalyan .  
- Amenons-la chez nous, dit l'a n de nous trois . Elle est gel e .

Ils m'emmen rent avec eux un peu plus loin, jusqu' une grande maison . Jesse, devant moi, ouvrit les portes . Un tout nouveau d cor s'offrit moi, totalement diff rent de ceux que j'avais vus derni rement . Avan ant dans la pi ce lentement, j'observai le nouvel environnement qui me parut plus chaleureux et accueillant que le laboratoire . Tournant sur moi-m me, je voyais des visages fig s sur des feuilles color es . Je reconnus ceux de Jesse et de l'homme qui m'avait trouv e dans la ruelle . Je remarquai pr sent une ressemblance entre les deux ; l'identique regard malin et rieur, ce m me sourire amical et charmeur . Il y avait deux autres personnes avec eux, deux femmes . Les deux avaient des cheveux d'un roux extraordinairement flamboyant, des yeux verts brillants de vie . Elles respiraient la joie de vivre, c' tait palpable . Leurs sourires semblaient me parler .  
On d posa un tissu r peux sur mes paules . Gr ce mon toucher, je pus reconna tre la texture comme tant du coton . J'en avais touch dans ma cellule, et c' tait doux . Agr able sentir sous ses doigts . Je tournai la t te pour voir Jesse qui me souriait .

- Viens t'asseoir, me dit-il en me prenant par la main .

Je le suivis docilement, encore un peu sous le choc par les v nements . Nous entr mes dans une nouvelle pi ce, spacieuse et color e . Il y avait de nombreux objets que je n'avais encore jamais vu au laboratoire . Mon mentor m'avait appris utiliser d'autres choses plus meurtri res et dangereuses ; ici, il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'inciter tuer quelqu'un . Je savais me battre mains nues, on avait veill ce que je d veloppe et exploite toutes mes capacit s dues ma nature de vampire .  
M'asseyant sur un confortable canap avec Jesse, je le regardai avec attention . Il ne cessait de m'observer en souriant, comme s'il se voulait rassurant . M'analysait-il ?

- Oui, Jesse ? hasardai-je, souriant l g rement .  
- Ah ... non, rien, se reprit-il, je ... je te trouve tr s belle . Sublime, m me .

Ah bon ? Je ne m' tais jamais vraiment regard e . Mon air tonn dut lui confirmer ma perplexit car il m'attira devant une glace . Eberlu e, je regardai la jeune femme qui me faisait face . En effet, elle tait d'une beaut en couper le souffle . Ses yeux d'un bleu tonnemment lectrique me fixaient avec surprise . Elle avait une bouche parfaitement dessin e, des l vres pulpeuses roses et charnues . Le visage tait fin . Les cheveux blancs comme neige de la jeune cr ature taient h riss s, et tombaient sur ses paules d'une fa on d tach e . Une m che me cachait presque l'oeil droit . Cette femme poustouflante, c' tait moi .  
Jesse, derri re moi, me regardait d'un air appr ciateur, se mordant la l vre .

- Tu vois ? murmura-t-il, tout sourire . Tu es magnifique, Naexalyan !  
- J'ai un peu de mal le croire, dis-je en me retournant vers lui . Je n'avais jamais fait attention mon physique .  
- D'accord ... mais d'o viens-tu ? me demanda Jesse en me scrutant intens ment . Parce qu'une superbe fille aux cheveux blancs, avec seulement pour v tement une chemise et en plus toute tremp e, a ne s'est encore jamais vu par ici .  
- Oh ...

Je ne pouvais rien dire . Absolument rien . Les mettre au courant ne fera que les faire plonger dans un monde qui n' tait pas le leur ; les humains devaient rester en dehors des activit s surnaturelles selon Terrence, mon mentor . Le mieux serait de nier ; mentir tait la seule solution qui me venait l'esprit et qui leur permettrait de rester prot g et en vie .

- Je ne m'en souviens plus tr s bien ... j'errais dans la for t, compl tement perdue ... j'avais peur ...

Ma respiration s'acc l ra doucement, comme si les souvenirs me revenaient en m moire alors qu'ils taient bien pr sents dans mon esprit . Il fallait jouer la com die . " C'est a, Naexalyan . Il ne faut surtout pas que les humains apprennent que des cr atures fantastiques peuplent notre monde . Notamment les vampires . Et toi, tu es un vampire tr s sp cial . Ne dis rien " .  
Jesse, voyant mon " choc ", m'attira dans ses bras chauds et accueillants . Plus qu' tonn e, je le laissai faire . Son odeur all chante m'assaillit, et je dus d ployer de grands efforts de concentration pour que mes canines ne s'allongent point . L'effluve de son sang tait un parfum subtil et d licieux, et il me suffisait de planter mes dents dans sa chair pour y acc der . Sauf que ... je n'avais pas envie de tuer Jesse . Et je ne savais pas pourquoi .

- Chut, c'est bon, souffla-t-il mon oreille, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, Naexalyan . Tu peux t'arr ter l .  
- Merci, Jesse .

Un sourire sinc re se dessina doucement sur mes l vres, il me le rendit . Au m me moment, l'homme de tout l'heure refit son apparition avec des v tements bout de bras .

- Voil pour toi, jeune ...

Il s'interrompit en nous voyant si proches . Je m' cartai de Jesse, pas le moins g n e du monde . Ce dernier eut l'air embarass .

- Nous ne faisions rien de m chant papa, je la serrais juste dans mes bras pour la r conforter, c'est tout, d bita Jesse grande vitesse . J'avais envie de savoir ce qui lui tait arriv .

Apparemment, cela suffit son p re pour le calmer .

- Bien . Au moins, je n'aurai pas garder un oeil sur toi afin que tu ne la dragues pas et qu'elle ne finisse pas dans ton lit, dit-il sur un ton mena ant .  
- Fais-moi confiance, sourit Jesse, je ne ferai rien de mal Naexalyan .  
- Je l'esp re Jesse . Naexalyan, je ne me suis pas pr sent : je m'appelle Tom . Et voici mon fils Jesse . J'ai appel les autorit s, ils vont venir dans quelques instants afin de te poser quelques questions .

Je fron ai l g rement les sourcils .

- Des questions ? r p tai-je en vrillant Tom de mon regard per ant . Mais ... qu'est-ce que je peux leur raconter ?  
- Papa, c'est vraiment n cessaire ? rouspeta Jesse en prenant mon parti . Tu sais, Naexalyan ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arriv , les questions des policiers ne feront que l'angoisser un peu plus qu'elle ne l' tait d j . Renvoie-les .  
- Impossible, Jesse, soupira son p re en posant une main sur son paule, ils veulent mener une enqu te .

Je vis Jesse grima er de d go t, et s'appuyer contre le mur mes c t s . Cela devait l'ennuyer et le d ranger que je me fasse questionner par d'autres personnes . Mais il tait forc ment vident que je ne dirai rien du tout me concernant ; les informations confidentielles propos du laboratoire duquel je m' tais chapp e resteraient secr tes tant que l'on ne fouillait pas mon cerveau . Je savais exactement d'o je venais, et comment y p n trer de nouveau . Les scientifiques seraient profond ment ravis et soulag s de me voir revenir dans l'enceinte de leur enfer pour revivre de nouvelles exp riences dont n'importe quel tre humain n'aurait pu ex cuter et y survivre . Mais il n' tait pas question de rebrousser chemin ; j'avais massacr plusieurs personnes de cet endroit pour en sortir, j'ai plant mes canines dans leurs gorges pour m'abreuver tant j'avais soif . Je me pin ai la l vre en regardant les v tements que Tom m'avait rapport s : un short noir, avec un T-Shirt ray marin, ainsi qu'une culotte . Le p re de Jesse quitta le salon, nous laissant tous les deux seuls .

- Oh gal re, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils d barquent chez moi, grogna Jesse . Viens avec moi !

Il me prit la main doucement, et m'entra na dans des escaliers . Je le suivis en maintenant ma vitesse la sienne .

- Mais ..., commen ai-je, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils m'interrogent ?  
- Je sais que tu ne pourras pas leur r pondre Naexalyan, me dit Jesse en me souriant . Tu as d j essay avec moi, tu n'as presque aucun souvenir de ce qui t'est arriv . Ces policiers ne pourront rien en tirer de plus .

Je souris mon tour, le regardant d'un air moqueur .

- Et tu veux me garder avec toi, c'est a ? le taquinai-je .

Jesse m'adressa un sourire complice, doubl d'un clignement de l'oeil . Qu' tait-ce ?

- Tu peux te changer dans ma chambre, j'attendrai dehors jusqu' ce que tu aies fini, m'annon a-t-il en m'ouvrant une porte . 


End file.
